Be the Top to my Bottom
by anotherOUATwriter
Summary: Regina thinks that she always tops Emma, little did she know the reason behind Emma's actions. / SQ - rating M to be save.


Yes, I should be studying. So naturally, Swan Queen sexyness doesn't let me be.

Wrote this to calm my muse down and let my brain go back to antidepressants and antianxiolytic drugs (fun, right?). It is not really an M-rated fic, but somewhere in between T and M, so I rated it up because "better saved than sorry.".

Thanks, Pris, for your input!

Viva la Swan Queen!

Mara.

* * *

They always ended up like this: Regina on top of Emma, pinning her against the bed and rubbing her sex against Emma's.

Between moans and name-callings, both climaxed, and then Regina dropped her body over Emma's. Like she always did after their intense sex-nights.

_Sex-night._ That's how Emma had called them from the beginning, when they decided to get together to scratch that ich on each other's back. It became a regular thing between the two of them. They would sneak around Henry and the two idiots (and the whole town really) and have sex on Emma's bed or on Regina's.

Regina had grown to love their nights, to love Emma - and it scared her to no end. Because if she ever blurted the L word to Emma during one of her orgasms, Emma would for sure end their meetings and distance herself; and that would kill Regina.

"Don't think too hard, Gina," Emma whispered and placed a kiss on the brunette's shoulder.

She raised her body a little bit - locking her elbows and looking down at Emma's face, "Don't _ever_ call me like that,"

"Or what?" Emma said in a challenging voice.

"You don't know what -"

"You are capable of," Emma interrupted with a smirk "Yeah, I've heard that before and I have yet to see it,"

"Need I to remind you, who tops you every time we have sex?" Regina asked, and for a moment Emma looked at her with a serious face. Then, the blonde started laughing hysterically.

"You think you top me?"

"Well, I am on top, am I not?" Regina asked confused.

"Because I let you,"

"You always fight me," Regina argued

"Do you honestly think that me, the sheriff, wouldn't be able to flip you around if I wanted to?"

"I certainly -"

But she couldn't finish her though before Emma hooked one leg around the brunette's naked lower back and flip them over with ease.

"You hurt my feelings, Madam Mayor," Emma smiled down at her, sitting on Regina's lower abdomen.

"You caught me off guard, Sheriff Swan,"

"We can do this all day," Emma raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Usually, Emma would leave before sunrise, but this weekend Henry had gone camping with Emma's parents and the sheriff had decided to make most out of it.

The sheriff's smile widened when she felt Regina trying to shove Emma off, trying to be on top again. But the blonde didn't let the other woman get her way. Not even with her hands free, Regina could move Emma - which proved the Sheriff's point to be true.

"Then, tell me something," Regina let out when she finally gave up trying to move Emma. "Why do you let me do it?"

"Because of _you_, Regina," the blonde said in almost a whisper; gone was that confidence she had had moments ago "I let you top me because I know you love having power, and I put a little fight because I know you love a challenge. And for me, just being with you is more than enough - I don't care if I am a bottom or a top, I just care that it's you," Emma confessed suddenly feeling small and unimportant.

The blonde was about to get off Regina when she felt to hands over her thighs. Regina sat up, with Emma still on her lap and snaked her hands around Emma's waist.

"I love you," the brunette stated, almost in a blurt "I want to be the top to your bottom,"

If someone could explode of happiness, Emma would have turned into a firework in that moment. She cupped Regina's cheeks and kissed her gently - their first real kiss, their first kiss with no hidden intentions or lies.

"It will be an honor to be the bottom to your top, Madam Mayor,"

Regina leaned and kissed Emma before commenting "It is _Your Majesty_ when we are on bed, dear," with a raspy voice.

Emma pursed her lips "Then, you'll address to me as 'savior' or 'my knight,"

"Well - that depends," Regina replied, claiming Emma's lips once more.

"Oh, yeah?" Emma asked when their kiss ended, their bodies still tangled together "depends on what?"

"On how well you'll perform your duties, and release your queen from this burning sensation she has between her legs,"

Emma pushed Regina back to a laying position and trailed one of her hands down Regina's body and into her sex.

"It will be my pleasure, Your Majesty,"


End file.
